


ARK: The Tainted Logs

by DragonRose35



Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [6]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Aftercare, Ari's a Bitch, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Egg-laying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Oviposition, Slavery, Whipping, m-preg, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Despite everything they'd already discovered, his purpose on the island and the purpose of his gemstone were still largely unknown. Until one day Mair discovers something he didn't know his gemstone could do... catalog "memories".
Relationships: Mair/Creature(s), Mair/Dinosaur(s), Mair/Kait, Mair/Noi, Mair/Other
Series: The Tainted ARK Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. ARK: Subject XIII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Darling Doves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Darling+Doves).



> A/N: So, a while back I was requested to do something similar to my Forbidden Logs with my HZD series. Last night I decided to see what I could do, and there are actually a lot more creatures and dinosaurs than I realized initially. But I'm going to see how far I can get with this mini-series~
> 
> Especially since my plans go beyond the little details that were provided in my Forbidden Logs. These will be longer, more detail orientated, and each will have an explicit scene if I actually feel up to writing smut for that creature. *smirks* They will also have far more details for said creature in the "Log" itself.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading these and I plan to have the next update figured out soon. I do have work, so it might be slow going and the next update might not be until Thursday, because that is when my next day off happens to be.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, any suggestions you guys have, etc. in the comments below~! And as always, Kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time, my little doves, and enjoy this very special gift for you guys~ *grins*
> 
> ~ D.C.
> 
> P.S. Also, I realized I'd never actually confirmed if Mair was under or of age in my series, so I've decided to actually confirm that he is indeed of age. *smirks* Just barely though~ *winks*

**_Processing Request…_ **

**_Cataloging_ _…_ **

**_Locating Files…_ **

**_49 Creature Files Found…_ **

**_Continue?_ **

It was only by accident that Mair discovered another capability his gemstone had, on a dark, stormy night when the hunters were out on another suicidal errand for Ari, leaving him alone in his den. Set was quarantined, having caught a rather concerning illness, and Dusk was with the healer, getting his weekly medical checkup. Ari’d been worried about bringing in a wild Sabertooth owned by marauders previously, so she’d ordered weekly medical reports on the poor beast to settle her own concerns. The whole thing was pointless, in Mair’s opinion.

Lying awake in his bed, cold and huddled under his covers, he thought about reading his books, but remembered that he’d finished one of them and the other Kait had been reading to him, and he didn’t want to continue without the other man. Sighing softly, he rolled over onto his belly, arms crossed over his pillow as he stared miserably at the wall. After a few moments, his gaze drifted down to his gemstone and not for the first time, he wondered what it’s purpose was.

It had been there, embedded in his wrist, since the very first moment he’d opened his eyes on that beach, lost and alone and with no idea of who or where he was. It gave him information about creatures; glowed when a male dinosaur was in _heat_ ; and despite everything they’d figured out so far, was a complete mystery still.

Reaching with his other hand, he gently brushed his thumb over the soft surface of the gemstone, letting out a quiet breath as he wondered if he’d ever truly know what it was and why it did what it did.

He jolted slightly when the gemstone suddenly began glowing _purple_ , startled and concerned as he sat up. His eyes widened with awe, however, as a menu was illuminated before him, containing _folders_ and files of all sorts. Curious, he reached out to touch one of them, squeaking when suddenly static filled his ears and an error message popped up on the screen.

Shaking his head, he quickly swiped it away, breathing a soft sigh of relief when the static disappeared with it. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but when he looked at the folder, he saw that it was _glitching_. A lot of them were. Corrupted, he realized. But wasn’t sure why.

Carefully avoiding the corrupted files, the boy reached out to touch one labeled ‘Subject XIII’, frowning with curiosity. “X...I...I...I? Is… is that some sort of secret code?” he questioned, confused before perking up when information about _him_ popped up.

**_Name: ...ERROR... Material Not Found;_ **

The boy deflated slightly at this, before sighing and shaking his head. He’d just been curious to finally know if he’d actually had a name before he’d woken up the first time. He had to of, but after a moment of thought, he realized that whatever name he’d once had… it could never replace his given name now. _Mair_ was his name, and it was special to him. A name given to him by Noi when he was first brought to the village.

Shaking his head once more, he continued reading the information provided about him.

**_Gender: Male;_ **

**_Age: 18 years (Estimation based on Scientific Observation);_ **

**_Hair/Eye Color: Black/Blue;_ **

**_Height/Weight: 4’11”/110 lbs (Underweight for Age);_ **

**_Sexual Orientation: Homosexual (Subject refused the idea of female genitalia);_ **

Mair flushed brightly when he read that, ducking his head. “No… wonder my gemstone only reacts to male creatures…” he murmured quietly, before frowning as he realized this was information logged _before_ he woke up on this island.

**_Diet: Mixed (Subject prefers sweet foods, is very picky about his vegetables, and refused to eat salted or sour meats);_ **

**_Favorite Dinosaur: V. Mongoliensis (Subject is otherwise extremely enthusiastic about topic of prehistoric creatures and tests were extremely successful);_ **

“Tests…?” Mair tilted his head, frowning. Why would the information of his favorite dinosaur be relevant… unless… He flushed a bright red, squeaking when he realized that perhaps this _was_ his purpose. That he’d been sent to this island as a perverse experimentation of breeding with _dinosaurs_.

What were these people hoping to accomplish? Did they even know it was successful?

Swallowing hard, he continued reading, slightly nervous now.

**_Subject Conclusion: Subject XIII is a Success and will be Transported to the Isle of Ragnarok in Two Weeks Time after a few Last Minute Adjustments to the Implant._ **

Quivering, he stared at the information in disbelief of what he had just discovered. His _purpose_ … was truly to be bred to the creatures of the island. As an experiment of unknown purpose. He wasn’t sure what to do with this information, but he knew that _Noi_ would be far too amused if he found out.

“Mm… and what do we have here~?” Mair squeaked and jolted when he heard Noi’s voice, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. “Keeping secrets from us, my _pet_ ~?”

“N-no!” Mair fumbled as he swiped his hand over the gemstone, closing the menu before turning to the man, swallowing hard when he saw the predatory smirk.

Chuckling lowly, Noi slowly approached the boy, eyes glittering darkly with amusement, “And here I had just returned from our hunt with a _present_ for you…~” he purred and Mair flicked his tongue out, knowing exactly what those words meant.

“P-present…?” he perked up slightly, unable to help it.

Grinning predatorily, Noi said not another word as he pulled Mair up off his bed, leading him along, out into the rain to go greet the newest member of their village. He didn’t miss the way Mair’s gemstone glowed as they approached the lone den, nor the way the boy seemed to perk up, quivering with excitement and arousal both. When he leaned down, lips next to Mair’s ear, he smirked, “ _Good boy_ …~” thrilling in the way Mair shivered at the tone of his words.

There was no way he would ever let Ari know what he had just discovered, but that didn’t mean _he_ wasn’t going to take advantage of the information himself.

Mair was _made_ for this. There was no longer any denying of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I accidentally switched up the order of how I was going to do this and wrote Archaeopteryx first instead of a different creature. I was planning to do this in alphabetical order, like an actual log, but mixed up the groups and thought Archaeopteryx was first. It's not.
> 
> So I will be re-updating the order, and Archaeopteryx will be moving to Chapter 3 or 4, depending on if I decide I want to have Mair be fucked by a spider. *snickers* That's only one I have the chapters written, however, so for now, enjoy the slight error in my series~ *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.


	2. ARK: Allosaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING - Mair gets lashed by Ari in this chapter. It isn't horribly described, but just read with caution, okay?
> 
> AKA: Ari's a bitch. *smirks* But we already knew that, didn't we~?
> 
> In addition to this, I should let you guys know that some of the information for these dinosaurs will be taken from Wikipedia, as some of the information I list isn't actually found on the Dossier's in ARK for the creatures in game.
> 
> Oh! If you guys are at all interested in a general look at what Mair looks like, I got bored and went on Rinmaru and created an avatar that sort of embodies what I picture him to be. If not, I'll keep the picture to myself and you guys can picture the adorable little cock-slut however you guys want~ *laughs*
> 
> Until the next update, my little doves~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

**_Name: A. Therotribus (Allosaurus);_ **

**_Era: Late Jurassic;_ **

**_Size: 25’ - 32’ Average Length (Approximation of Nose to Tail Length);_ **

**_Diet: Carnivore (Diet consists of large dinosaurs, large fish, and humans);_ **

**_Behavior: Aggressive (Species often hunts in packs of 3 or more and will hunt anything that lives and breathes);_ **

Uncommon in the forests around their village, Mair had very little experience with the Allosaurus. The first time he’d ever saw one was when the hunters brought in the head of an Alpha Allo, and Mair had quivered in his boots when he’d seen it. Apparently they’d been really close to being attacked by an Allosaurus pack, but the hunters had stopped them with the help of King.

The second time he’d seen an Allosaurus, thankfully alive, she’d been brought in after having been found on Death’s bed, sick and pregnant. It pained Mair’s heart, but he understood there had been nothing they could do for her. The healer had helped her to give birth to her eggs, but after seven hours… the poor girl had passed away. Leaving behind only two eggs after they buried her outside of the village.

Noi hadn’t wanted a wild dinosaur put in their cemetery. Ari hadn’t cared either way, not wanting any vultures to come at the scent of dead flesh.

They had cared for the egg until it hatched, and the healer declared the creature a healthy baby boy. Beautiful and the color of magma, Mair had immediately fallen in love with him, deciding himself that he would be its caretaker. He was extra careful not to get into Ari’s way as he cared for the baby, knowing she would take him away and throw him in a pen to be taken care of by the hunters.

But after six weeks, the baby had grown too big to be kept in his own den. And too big to keep sneaking food to him. Ari had found out what he’d been doing, furious at him for going behind her back.

“You’ve raised him too  _ soft _ ,” she hissed, eyes blazing, as she directed the hunters to grab the dinosaur from Mair. “He’ll eat all of our storage at this rate, and a soft dinosaur has no spot in our army. Get rid of him.”

“N-no!” Mair cried out when he was suddenly pushed away and the Allosaurus panicked, hissing and crying as he was roughly pushed and steered to the village gates. Mair had tried to go after them, but Ari had stopped him.

“You do not run this village…” she spat at him, causing him to flinch. “You obey  _ my _ orders. You follow  _ my _ direction. You  _ belong _ to  _ me _ . You’ve seemed to have forgotten that…” Her eyes narrowed, dark and dangerous, and Mair quivered, tears in his eyes. “You went behind my back to care for that  _ beast _ … and it’s time I punish you for your disobedience.”

Hand tight around his wrist, she grabbed the loop of his collar before dragging him roughly to the taming pen. Pushing Mair towards the mount, she tied him to it, tighter than Noi ever had, before going back to grab a whip, lashing it against the ground.

Thrashing against the mount, Mair cried in fear, before screaming when the first lash hit against his back, tearing through his top.

He received ten lashes, but it felt like a hundred, and when she was done, she left him on the mount, his wounds exposed to the air. “Remember your place  _ slave _ .”

When Noi had found him, he’d been furious, but had immediately taken him to the river to clean his wounds gently, before taking him to his den, caring for him in the aftermath. When Kait found out, Noi had to restrain him from going after Ari, instead giving Mair to the younger man, distracting him from the small horror.

Mair hadn’t forgotten about the Allosaurus, or Ari’s message, but around Kait and Noi, he delighted in being  _ himself _ . Their perfect little pet. Instead of Ari’s obedient little slave.

“Can… Can I go into the forest…?” Mair asked, meek and nervous as he watched Noi wash one of their dinosaurs.

The question made the hunter pause, a frown on his face, and he turned to look at Mair, eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“T-to watch the Compy’s…” he flushed lightly, slightly embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry… it’s just… I’m bored… and I really like to watch Compy’s play… And I promise I won’t go too far!” He squeaked when Noi dropped the brush into the bucket, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the poor boy. “Pl-please…?”

“No farther than the overhang, Mair. And I’m going to send Set after you in an hour. Do you understand me?” Noi returned sternly, even as Mair lit up, delighted at having been given permission.

“I promise!” He jumped up, hugging Noi before running towards the main gates, eager to go explore. He’d gotten more confident about the outside world after so long in captivity, but there were still many things that frightened him. Compy’s and Dodo’s? Were not one of them.

He knew the exact place to go to look for the little creatures, eyes sparkling with glee, and it wasn’t long before he came to a small forest clearing, glistening with soft light from the sun filtering through the treetops.

The Compy’s found him after he settled down, and he grinned as he played fetch and tag with them. There was one moment when a Compy decided to play wrestle with him,  _ almost _ pulling off his skirt, causing him to flush with embarrassment. Luckily none of the little creatures were in heat, or Mair would be in trouble.

The boy didn’t know how much time had passed, but Mair noticed the sunlight disappearing slowly when the Compy’s all seemed to panic, trilling and screeching before they ran away, startling the boy. His confusion and concern only lasted a moment when he noticed his gemstone glowing brightly and his breath hitched.

Tensing up, he quivered when he heard a low growl behind him, and when he slowly turned around, he came face to face with a juvenile  _ Allosaurus _ . The darkness concealed the dinosaur until it stepped out into the light, hissing softly as its eyes narrowed and Mair found himself frozen.

Not with  _ fear _ , but awe, when he saw the beautiful magma colored hide. “I-it’s you…” he whispered, eyes wide. He’d been fearful that the forest had claimed the young Allo, but here he was, three months later… standing before him tall and strong. “You’re not… not attacking me…” he swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath. “Y-you know my scent… don’t you…?”

The Allosaurus slowly circled him, huffing dangerously as it sniffed at the boy and Mair held himself completely still, his gaze trailing over the dinosaur’s form. He’d grown big in the last couple of months, hide thick and covered in battle scars, telling Mair that he had grown up fierce and aggressive. Not  _ soft _ , like Ari thought.

“ _ Oh _ …” Mair let out a choked noise when he saw the Allo’s  _ cock _ and he flushed darkly, body quivering with want. “Y-you want  _ me _ …? I-is that why you’re here…?” He squeaked when instead of an answer, the dinosaur growled, butting its head against Mair’s back and knocking him forward onto his knees. The boy knew better than to try and get up, and he gasped when the Allosaurus dropped  _ with _ him, claws digging into the ground as the dinosaur bent down to press against him.

Chest flat against the ground, Mair spread his legs slightly as he pushed back against the dinosaur, wanting to be bred then and there despite the danger of doing it in the  _ wild _ . But they were close to the village, and Noi would know if something happened to him.

His thoughts were immediately scrambled when he felt the heat of the Allo’s cock against his backside and he gasped, startled slightly, before moaning as the thick ridged length rubbed against him. For several minutes the creature did nothing but rut against him, but when Mair decided to take matters into his own hands and lift up his ass, arching his back, the tip of the Allo’s pointed cock finally caught against his rim.

With one forceful push, the Allosaurus plunged its cock  _ deep _ , causing the boy to jolt and as a breathless scream was punched from his lungs. Flushed and heated, Mair could do nothing-  _ wanted _ to do nothing- but take it as the dinosaur fucked him roughly, thrusting its cock hard and deep and fast inside of his willing body, slicking his walls with both blood and pre. Despite this, he felt no pain, only pleasure.

Thoroughly ruined by the ravenous beast, Mair was dazed with euphoria and pleasure by the time the Allosaurus had finally spilled inside of him. With a great roar of pleasure, the Allo buried its cock deep, heated flesh throbbing hard as it spilled, filling the poor boy with its thick hot seed. Spent, Mair’s own cock gave a pathetic twitch as it leaked against the ground, unable to release a fourth time.

When Noi and Set had found him, he was still underneath the great beast, its cock still buried inside of him despite the Allo having no desire to go again. Mair whined softly when the beast growled, shifting as it turned to look at the intruders when Noi’s boots snapped a twig purposefully and the hunter smirked, far more than amused despite the fire in his eyes. “You, my pretty little pet… are in a lot of trouble,” Noi chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

This time when the Allosaurus eggs hatched, both containing two beautiful healthy little girls, Ari begrudgingly let them stay, ordering a new pen to be built and the hatchlings to be under the supervision of the hunters. The Allosaurus had been left untamed… but every once in a while, Mair would find himself in the presence of the beautiful beast, and cherished every forbidden moment with him.

**_-//:(Species Facts Varies with Age)_ **

**_Heat Duration (When Left Unsated): 7 Days (Species will become Aggressive at the end of Heat Duration if still left Unsated);_ **

**_Heats per/Year: 2;_ **

**_Cock Size: 2” - 2½” Width, 9” - 14” Length;_ **

**_Recovery Time: None (Species is able to Mate at least x1 per/Heat);_ **

**_Fertility: Medium;_ **

**_Eggs per/Heat: 1 - 2 (Varies Depending on Female Mate)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the way, I really enjoy writing these logs the way I am. They feel less like an emotionless drabble and more like an actual one-shot and I'm proud of myself for doing this.
> 
> Let me know your guys' thoughts on this~! I would absolutely love to hear your opinions on the way I'm writing these and if you guys want me to continue with it like this~ *purrs*
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support!
> 
> ~ D.C.


	3. ARK: Ankylosaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter is short~ *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

**_Name: A. Crassacutis (Ankylosaurus);_ **

**_Era: Late Cretaceous;_ **

**_Size: 17’ Average Length (Approximation of Beak to Tail Length);_ **

**_Diet: Herbivore (Diet consists of grass and shrubbery);_ **

**_Behavior: Docile (Species spends most of its time grazing grassy fields within its herd’s territory);_ **

Ankylosaurus were found all around the eastern coastline of Viking Bay, and Mair always delighted in seeing them whenever he had the chance. Out in the wild, they were large, spiky herbivores that could fend off even the best predator, but when tamed, they were nothing but large spiky dogs. There was one Ankylo in their village who adored Mair, and when the boy was able to, he loved to feed him and play fetch with him. Spike  _ loved _ to play fetch, even though he got a little too enthusiastic sometimes. They’d had to repair the fence three times in as many weeks after they’d tamed the Ankylo.

He’d never gone into heat though, to Mair’s curiosity, but when he asked the healer, he found out that Spike had been injured by another dinosaur when he was younger, and as a result, could no longer mate. It was sad, but Mair enjoyed spending time with him no matter what.

And then the hunters brought in another male Ankylosaurus. This one was far larger than Spike was, more dangerous looking, but he was  _ beautiful _ in Mair’s eyes. He had been reserved at first, but after a few weeks, more comfortable in the village, Mair discovered he loved playtime just as much as Spike did. Thornbush didn’t just like to play fetch though as Mair found out; his favorite thing to do was  _ wrestle _ .

Weak and small, Mair wasn’t very good at it, but he did his best. Thornbush played rough, knowing no bounds to his strength, but the boy quickly discovered that when the Ankylo was close to its heat, playtime would get far more rough. And once that heat hit, there was no stopping the dinosaur from getting what he wanted. And what he had wanted was  _ Mair _ .

The whole village ended up getting a show the first time Mair was mated to the Ankylo and he was forever thankful that Thornbush was  _ large _ for his species, shielding most of his flushed, quivering body from view as he ravaged the boy, thick cock fucking into him deep and fast and  _ powerful _ .

The feeling of Thorbush’s cock was dizzying,  _ thick _ and curved in just the right way that when the Ankylo fucked him, every thrust pierced against his prostate, causing the boy to moan and cry out with every heavy thrust. Overwhelmed, he had already made a mess twice against the ground before the great, powerful beast spilled inside of him the  _ first _ time. So full of cum, Mair was floating on a high of pleasure, unaware as the hunters tried to get Thornbush off of him without success.

Their attempts lasted a half an hour before Noi realized  _ why _ it wasn’t working, when the Ankylo decided it was time for another round. Ruining the poor boy beneath it as it started another rough, punishing pace.

Noi thought for  _ certain _ that Mair would be knocked up by the end of it, but when a few days had passed after the whole debacle, there weren’t any signs that Mair was pregnant. It took four months and three heats later before Mair finally had his first Ankylo hatchlings, and he was incredibly thankful they were both female.

“Nn… I… I’m so…  _ done _ …” Mair groaned, full of the Ankylo’s seed as he cuddled against Kait, exhausted. “H-how many times can one dinosaur go into  _ heat _ in two months…?”

“Just be thankful that he doesn’t impregnate you  _ every _ time,” Kait returned with a soft smirk, hugging the boy close as he huffed, cheeks flushing darkly at his words.

**_-//:(Species Facts Varies with Age)_ **

**_Heat Duration (When Left Unsated): 2 - 3 Days;_ **

**_Heats per/Year: 8;_ **

**_Cock Size: 2½” Width, 6” - 10½” Length;_ **

**_Recovery Time: 30 Minutes (Species is able to Mate at least x2 per/Heat);_ **

**_Fertility: Low;_ **

**_Eggs per/Heat: 1 - 3 (Varies Depending on Female Mate)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so... I need your guys' help. Do you guys want to see Mair get fucked by a spider?
> 
> I would love your answers, and I won't post anything else without a definitive one as the Araneo is the next creature on the list. Otherwise I'm going to move on to the next creature after that.
> 
> Thank you~
> 
> ~ D.C.


	4. ARK: Araneomorphus

**_Name: A. Amalgotantibus (Araneomorphus);_ **

**_Era: Mesozoic;_ **

**_Size: 5’ Average Length (Approximation of Head to Thorax Length);_ **

**_Diet: Carnivore (Diet consists of small dinosaurs, small rodents, and humans);_ **

**_Behavior: Aggressive (Species spends most of its life in caves or large hollowed logs, waiting patiently for its prey);_ **

Anyone in the village could tell you just how much Mair feared insects. He hated the buzzing ones, despised the creepy crawlers, and perhaps most of all, was terrified of arachnids. Noi himself could tell you that Mair had come running to him in fear nearly a dozen times a week alone because of a tiny, harmless little spider. It was amusing to the older man, but he knew Mair truly was terrified of the little insects.

So when they discovered an Araneomorphus nest near their village, Noi did everything in his power to eradicate it before Mair found out and fainted from the knowledge alone. They’d wiped out the queen and destroyed the nests that had filled the hollowed log, before returning to the village like nothing had been wrong.

Mair often had nightmares about encounters with the massive arachnids, fearing being made their lunch. One memorable nightmare had him trapped in a room filled with webs with a unique spider on each one, unable to move for fear of disturbing even a single eight-legged horror.

So scared of the thought of every encountering one, Mair blissfully ignored the fact that it was possible for Araneo’s to make their nests so close to the village.

“Go and capture me the Araneo that has made its nest in the caves south of the village. And take that blasted Dilophosaurus with you. At least he will be good for  _ something _ that isn’t following our slave around like a lost  _ puppy _ .” Ari demanded, giving Noi the directive, and the hunter grimaced slightly, thinking about how Mair would react to having a giant spider living in the village among them.

“Araneo are… difficult to capture, Chief,” he started calmly and slowly, “what would you have us do if we accidentally kill it or it flees our attempts?”

“Then I will hang you by your cock for the Raptors,” Ari scowled, infuriated. “ _ Go _ , and don’t return without that spider.”

Truly, he was fucked either way, but bringing the spider back with him was better than returning without it, and he made a mental note in his head to make it up to his little pet when Mair would ultimately find out.

When Mair discovered that Noi took Set on a hunt, he was curious as to why, but Kait wouldn’t answer him, no matter how much he begged or prodded. After about an hour of trying, he gave up, settling in with the older man to read a story before falling asleep in his arms.

When he awoke, it was well past sundown, and he found out that Noi and his hunters had returned when he realized Set had been what had woken him. Deciding to leave it till the morning, the boy cuddled with his Dilo and returned to the world of sleep.

It was three days, after Noi refused to tell him what he’d gone out to do, that he discovered the true horror.

Noi had readied Mair for another one of their walks, ready to give his present to the boy, and lead him through the village. Knowing every building like the back of his hand, Mair immediately became curious when he spotted an enclosed den of stone isolated from the other dens. “What’s inside that one…?” he questioned, curious as he began to approach it, before Noi pulled him back.

“Nothing of interest, little pet. Come on, we’re going this way,” the hunter gently pushed him in the other direction, but Mair wouldn’t budge when he noticed that his gemstone had started glowing. “ _ Shit _ …” the hunter cursed softly, knowing there was no stopping Mair now.

Without a word, the boy slowly approached the den, cautious as Noi seemed apprehensive. When he opened the door and peeked into it, he froze up when he saw the  _ webs _ glittering in the darkness. Panicking, he immediately jumped back, colliding with Noi and falling back against the ground before the hunter could steady him, his eyes wide as he stared at the door. “A-A-Aran-neo… Th-there’s a...a… s- _ spider _ i-in that den…” he squeaked, quivering in fear, feeling faint and dizzy.

“Yes, an Araneo  _ you’re _ going to breed with,” Ari spoke, voice smug and dangerous, as Mair jolted when a long spindly leg tried to reach for him, but failed when the creature couldn’t escape through the small door.

“You  _ can’t _ be serious, Ari. You know that Mair is terrified of spiders,” Noi growled, kneeling down to make sure the boy was okay.

“Oh I’m very serious. Araneo eggs are the perfect feed for Onyx and our little slave is going to give them to us.” She smirked, arms crossed over her chest. “And how very convenient that it’s in  _ heat _ … So put him in the den and  _ breed him _ to the Araneo, Noi.”

Horrified at her words, Mair was more than unwilling to breed with the eight-legged horror. Not simply because of his fear, but because he  _ never _ wanted any of his eggs to become  _ food _ . Even if they were the eggs of an eight-legged horror straight from his nightmares. “P-please don’t make me…”

Noi growled at this, torn between his Chief and his pet, but after a few moments, he huffed, shaking his head. “If you want Araneo eggs to use as  _ kibble _ for your damned bat, I’ll go find you a female one. But I’m not about to breed Mair against his will with a creature he’s terrified of.”

Ari scowled, eyes narrowed, “Funny… I seem to remember you being so  _ eager _ when you first brought him to the village… to breed him to every single  _ one _ of our creatures against his will. You’ve grown soft, Noi. How pitiful.” Turning away, she stalked back towards his hut, as Noi gathered the boy in his arms, taking him back to his den, the present he’d gotten the boy forgotten for now.

“I’m sorry Mair…” he murmured quietly, knowing an apology will never be enough.

Later that night, calmed and alone, Mair laid awake in his bed, cuddling Set close to him and he swallowed hard, thinking about the nightmare in the village, locked away and trapped, forced to endure a heat without relief.

Mair would never wish that upon any creature, but it was hard to will himself to  _ want _ to mate with the arachnid. The creature was a monster with its eight terrifying long legs, its massive thin-furred body, its creepy eight monstrous eyes, and its horrible sharp mandibles that could hold onto him as it pierced its fangs into his body.

But Noi was in so much trouble, disobeying Ari for this, and Mair felt guilt swell inside of him as he thought about Noi being kicked out of the village or worse.

Slowly sitting up, the boy quivered as he weighed his options, “I… I have to… F-for Noi…” he squeaked, terrified of what he was about to do.

Getting dressed, he made his way to Noi’s hut with Set by his side, not wanting to do this without the hunter overseeing everything. Knocking on the door quietly, he squirmed as he waited for Noi to answer. Jolting slightly when the door finally opened, he was greeted to the sight of a startled hunter, his eyes wide before they narrowed, “Mair… you should be in your den, sleeping. You know you’re not allowed to wander at night.”

“I-I… I want to do it…” Mair choked out, quivering as he looked down at the ground. “I-I want… t-to mate the Ara...nn… th-the  _ Araneo _ …”

“What?” Noi frowned, concerned, before he shook his head sharply. “No, Mair-”

“P-please…? I-if I don’t… y-you’ll get into trouble… I… I don’t want that…” Mair pleaded, looked upset in more ways than one. “B-but I… I don’t want to do this w-without you… Please Noi…?”

After several long moments of silence, Noi finally sighed and nodded his head, “Okay…”

Unwilling to involve anyone else in the process, it took Noi an hour to wrangle the unruly arachnid and lead it to the mounting pen, where Mair was already ready, tied to the mount as Set guarded his prone form. The spider hissed and growled as it was dragged into the pen, before rearing up when it caught sight of the trembling boy.

Terrified, Mair was beginning to regret his decision, but he knew he had to stay strong for Noi. He was at least two percent willing and that had to count for something, didn’t it?

“Mair… Tell me now if you don’t want to do this,” Noi narrowed his eyes at the quivering boy,  _ knowing _ how scared he must be.

“I… I-I want to…” he breathed out, sealing his fate as Noi nodded, before finally releasing his hold on the near feral arachnid. Large for its species, the spider nearly  _ dwarfed _ the boy as the beast mounted him, hissing as its legs pierced through the wooden platform below.

Mair squeaked with fear as he felt the heat of the spider above him, feeling its thin fur against his bare skin, and he shook, eyes closed tightly as he tried to pretend he wasn’t about to get fucked by a  _ spider _ of all things. Letting out a sharp gasp, the boy felt the spider’s long, thin almost dagger-like cock rub and rut against his oil-slickened backside.

Holding his breath, the boy waited for the moment the spider would penetrate him, his fear causing tears to well up in his eyes despite the heat causing his cock to perk up with arousal.

When the arachnid finally penetrated him, it was ruthless in its pace, thrusting hard and fast without care for the boy underneath him. Despite the roughness, the ridges on the spider’s cock caused sparks to shoot through him, the pleasure finally making itself known as a choked moan was punched from him on a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

The boy had no idea how long he was underneath the spider, enduring its punishing force, but knew it was going to come to an end soon when the Araneo’s pace became more  _ violent _ as Mair cried out, grasping tightly to the mount.

With a sharp shrill cry, the beast buried its cock deep inside the boy, spilling hard as a hot slimy fluid invaded Mair’s body, causing him to heat up with foreign pleasure as his own cock spilled unexpectedly against the wooden floorboard. Floating high on pleasure, the boy  _ almost _ didn’t notice the spider’s cock  _ expanding _ , until it became slightly too much and he squirmed, whimpering when something expelled from the beast’s cock, pushing through his slickened hole and seating uncomfortably in his stomach.

After the second one, Mair realized quickly that they were  _ eggs _ , and the thought was dizzying as the boy forgot everything about  _ why _ he was doing this. The feeling of being filled with both seed and eggs was heavy and pleasurable as egg after egg was pushed inside of him. He lost count of how many he was filled with after the eighth one, his stomach bulging heavily as his cute little cock filled once more from the feeling of being bred.

It was so much more  _ different _ than being bred by another creature, filled with seed his body absorbed like a drug. Being  _ impregnated _ like that. As the spider filled him with eggs, he knew he himself wasn’t bred,  _ couldn’t _ be bred by the spider, but the feeling was still intoxicating.

When the spider was finally done, Mair was so  _ full _ he could hardly move by himself, and he whimpered when the Araneo pushed off of him, its cock slipping free of his gaping hole as slick leaked from him. The eggs were too large to escape on their own, as Mair panted, dizzy with the feeling.

Noi left Set to guard the boy as he put away the spider back in its den, before he returned to their little pet. Being extremely careful with him, he undid his bindings before picking him up in his arms, cooing sweet nothings as he led the boy to the river. “Easy, pet…” he murmured quietly. “You did so  _ good _ for me… Look at you… Pillars, you look beautiful like this… You took those eggs so  _ well _ …~”

Mair hummed with the praise, warm and heated with the pleasure of it all as he let Noi wash him up, sitting with his back against the older man’s. He no longer flinched when Noi touched him, thanks to Kait’s touchy-feely nature, and he adored being petted and taken care of like this.

He whimpered slightly when the eggs shifted inside of him and he grimaced, letting his eyes flutter open. “C-can they come out now…?” he squirmed slightly when Noi stroked his finger over the boy’s over-sensitive entrance.

“If we weren’t just keeping these eggs to be fed to Ari’s damned Onyc, I would have to tell you no…” Noi chuckled quietly, slightly amused. “Can you push for me, pet…? I know you’re tired, but I need you to cooperate for me, okay?”

Mair let out a quiet little hum, obedient as he let Noi shift him until he was leaning back comfortably, legs spread for him.

“Good boy…” Noi murmured quietly. He continued to praise him, speaking sweet nothings as he helped Mair to expel every egg the Araneo had filled him with. Taking care to not damage any of them, Noi set the slimy eggs in a soft patch of grass to give to the healer. And when all was said and done, the boy nearly asleep in his arms, Noi counted  _ thirteen _ eggs.

Now that Mair had agreed to do this, Noi knew this wouldn’t be the last time he would be bred to the Araneomorphus for Onyc  _ kibble _ . And he worried for the boy’s safety, knowing Ari would take full advantage of this.

**_-//:(Species Facts Varies with Age)_ **

**_Heat Duration: 3 Days;_ **

**_Heats per/Year: Unknown;_ **

**_Cock Size: 1” Width, 5” - 7” Length;_ **

**_Recovery Time: 20 Minutes - 1 Hour (Species is able to Mate at least x4 per/Heat);_ **

**_Fertility: High;_ **

**_Eggs per/Heat: 8-20_ **


	5. ARK: Archaeopteryx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Posted this sooner than I thought. Also, if you guys want something between Noi and Mair, please let me know. Because I might have an idea planned, but I won't write it without your guys' permission.
> 
> Enjoy little doves~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always well-loved~ *purrs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

**_Name: A. Magnamilvum (Archaeopteryx);_ **

**_Era: Late Jurassic;_ **

**_Size: 3’ Average Length (Approximation of Beak to Tail Length);_ **

**_Diet: Carnivore (Diet consists of insects, small rodents, and small fish);_ **

**_Behavior: Skittish (Species dwells in trees to avoid confrontation with other creatures);_ **

The first time Mair had ever encountered an Archaeopteryx, he’d been in disbelief that Noi had brought back the poor creature, injured and still very much  _ wild _ . She was frightened and fought at every turn, but when Mair had approached her with the intent to help, she had calmed. He didn’t know why, but the healer theorized it was because he was pregnant at the time, and his own maternal scent had calmed her.

She immediately took to him, and when she was healed, they had tamed her, adding her to their village and building a pen just for her.

He loved feeding her, though he despised the dead insects he was always given to do it. There was one time he was offered a small rat, but had immediately gagged at the sight of the poor creature and left feeding time to the other hunters from that point. Playing with her was good enough for him after that.

She was small for her species, but Mair had never seen another Teryx… until Torch. A fierce, fiery feathered male Archaeopteryx that had found itself caught in a trap in the forest, set by their hunters. He had been wild and untamed, and in his heat, he had been dangerous: clawing and snapping at everything that came near him. Ari nearly killed the poor creature when it had tried to bite her hand off, but Noi had boldly stopped her.

“Archaeopteryx are good pack creatures… if we keep this one alive, we can mate it to As...the female one…” he cleared his throat when she sent him a sharp look. She never did care for learning the creature’s names, and she never failed to let Noi know how  _ soft _ he was for knowing all of them.

“Fine. But muzzle the beast and throw it in a pen. I don’t want it out in the open. It’s cluttering our paths with its feathers.” She hissed, turning away as she sheathed her sword, making her way up the hill to her hut. Noi rolled his eyes, annoyed, but turned to his men and motioned them away.

“Put him in the taming den… but keep him chained. We still need to fix that blasted hole in the fence from the damage the Carno had done.”

“Yes sir,” his hunters obeyed like lemmings and he chuckled, thinking about how Mair always found it amusing how they acted.

“Mm… and  _ speaking _ of our pretty little pet, it’s about time for one of our daily walks isn’t it…~?” he smirked, eyes narrowed as he started towards the boy’s den. His smirk softened when he approached, hearing Kait’s voice from inside and he opened the door silently, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the scene before him, as Kait sat on the boy’s bed, Mair in his lap, reading to him from one of their books. “As much as I hate to interrupt,” he chuckled lowly when he startled the boy, watching as he perked up, “it’s time for our little walk, little pet~”

“R-really~?” Watching Mair like this, so  _ cute _ and innocent, it always got Noi’s blood boiling with  _ heat _ . Shame though, how he wasn’t allowed to touch him.  _ Yet _ . Kait snickered, gently pushing Mair off of his lap as he encouraged him up and Mair bounced from the bed, excited and far too enthusiastic for what their walks  _ meant _ .

But, Noi supposed, Mair was  _ made _ for this. And they had kept him so long as their pet, he grew to  _ desire _ being used.  _ Bred _ .

His plan had been to lead Mair through the village to see which dinosaurs were actually in heat, but as they made their way around, he realized he’d forgotten about the Teryx. As they approached the pen, Mair’s gemstone began to glow, and Noi realized his mistake when the boy, far too curious for his own good, left Noi’s side to see what new creature was in the pen.

Mair squeaked, eyes wide, when he laid his gaze upon the beautiful Archaeopteryx, wild and fierce, and he melted. “W-wow…” the word was merely a breath on his tongue and Noi chuckled lowly.

“Sorry pet… but this one is too wild for you to mate with right now.” The hunter rumbled and Mair huffed, clearly disappointed.

“You mated me with a feral Dilo! How is  _ this _ any different?” He whined, and Noi twitched, wanting so badly to put the boy in his place, his eyes narrowed. Mair swallowed hard at this, cheeks flushed and he dropped his gaze, looking slightly demure. “P...please…?” he whimpered, pushing Noi’s button in just the right spot.

“You’re  _ lucky _ , my sweet little pet…” Noi growled softly, leaning down, a smirk on his lips. “Because if you had  _ demanded _ me… I would have dragged you to the mount and fucked you myself to give you the cock you so desperately crave…~” he purred, thrilling in the way Mair shivered. “But since you beg so  _ prettily _ … I’ll let you have what you want,  _ this time _ …~”

Mair flicked his tongue out, breath caught in his throat and he glanced back at the beautiful bird. He squeaked when Noi pushed him towards the mount, before eagerly making his own way towards it, nearly quivering in his boots. After Noi expertly fastened him to the wooden mount, the hunter removed his skirt, pulling it off of him completely before slicking his fingers with oil he had stashed in his pouch.

The Archaeopteryx had stopped fighting the hunters, eyes sharp and narrowed as they were glued to the boy that smelled sweet and receptive. And Noi smirked, knowing not to take his time, lest he agitate the beast. Gently teasing his fingers over Mair’s wanton hole, he slicked it up, lulling the boy into a false sense of security before roughly shoving three of his fingers inside of him.

Mair jolted, crying out at the rough pleasure and he quivered, clutching tightly to the mount as he pushed his hips back as best he could, standing on his toes. Growling, Noi smacked his bottom hard, causing the boy to shriek before going completely still as the hunter roughly stretched his walls. He would  _ never _ let Noi know how much that single smack had actually  _ aroused _ him, knowing the hunter would take full advantage of it. “Nn… Pl-please…” he gasped out, wired and wanting.

Noi relented at the plea, rubbing at the sore spot on Mair’s bottom with his free hand before slipping his fingers free, listening to the whimper as Mair was left empty. Stepping away, Noi adjusted his trousers for a moment, before he looked at his hunters, nodding to them with a smirk.

The reaction was immediate, when the Archaeopteryx was released, and the uncharacteristically fierce creature launched itself at the poor boy, mounting him as claws grasped to both wood and the boy’s leg, causing him to hiss softly. The pain was brief though, when Mair felt  _ heat _ at his backside as soft feathers rubbed against his skin and the creature’s cock- thin, but long- rutted against his ass, slicking itself with the oil.

Already so worked up, Mair’s cock weeped against the wooden floorboard, so close to release despite the fun having just started.

The moment that the Teryx’s cock caught against his hole, Mair held his breath before pushing back hard. The creature crowed with pleasure as its cock was enveloped, sheathed completely on the first thrust, and Mair quaked with the pleasure of it, as he felt every ridge and soft barb against his sensitive walls.

Without hesitation, the creature started a rough, fast-set pace, caring little about going deep enough each thrust. The feeling of it was so  _ different _ from other creatures, as the Teryx didn’t fill him up completely like other dinosaurs did. And unlike Sabertooth’s, its barbs weren’t sharp at all, barely even there as they teased his pleasure spots.

It drove the boy wild, his cock bobbing obscenely with each rough, quick thrust, and it wasn’t long before he was finally at the edge, pushed over it with a whine of pleasure as he spilled against the wood. His walls clenched hard around the Teryx’s cock, but that hardly phased the creature at all as it continued his fierce pace, fucking into the boy fast and rough. When it nearly slipped from the mount, it readjusted itself quickly, going harder and faster as its cock suddenly pressed against the poor boy’s prostate with every other thrust, heightening his pleasure and causing white-hot heat to spark through him, forcing another orgasm on top of the first one.

It seemed like  _ hours _ before the beast was finally there at the edge, and with a final loud trill, the Archaeopteryx buried its cock as deep as it would go before spilling into the boy,  _ filling _ him to the brim and more with its hot, sticky seed. This caused a third and final release to rip from the boy as his cock twitched pathetic, weakly adding to the mess below. Exhausted, he panted as he flopped against the mount, tired and sore, his leg stinging slightly.

“G-good boy…” he moaned softly when the Teryx began to withdraw from him, before frowning when the creature  _ paused _ . He didn’t have long to ponder  _ why _ , however, before the bird suddenly thrust back into him, causing him to jolt forward, eyes wide, “ _ Nngh! _ ”

By the time the Teryx was  _ finally _ sated, Mair was a mess, his stomach distended as he already looked like he was pregnant, much to his embarrassed arousal when Noi teased him about it. He would never tell Noi how much he enjoyed the aftercare bath session, either.

**_-//:(Species Facts Varies with Age)_ **

**_Heat Duration (When Left Unsated): 3 - 5 Days;_ **

**_Heats per/Year: 2 - 6;_ **

**_Cock Size: 1” - 1½” Width, 4”-6½” Length;_ **

**_Recovery Time: 2 Minutes - 20 Minutes (Species is able to Mate at least x2 per/Heat);_ **

**_Fertility: High;_ **

**_Eggs per/Heat: 2 - 3 (Varies Depending on Female Mate)_ **


End file.
